


Exodia: School for the Paranormal

by Invisible_Prince (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Giantess - Freeform, Humor, Just Bear With Me, Mages, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sci-Fi, Size Difference, Steven Universe - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, there will be memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: There are many worlds each with their own quirks and such. One of them contains a school with students with amazing gifts and talents.





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Now you might recognize some of these characters from fiction but this isn't a fanfic with original characters. No this is an original work that contains characters that are both original or come from somewhere else.
> 
> All characters who appear in this story belong to their proper owner, whether it be myself, a game company or a horse riding weirdo.

In the middle of a massive forest stood a castle over a thousand feet in height. It was over a mile long as well.

Two boys were standing in front of the massive building

“This is it, I really can’t believe this is happening. Are you nervous?” Ren, an eleven-year-old boy with ash blond hair ask the boy standing next to him. “Honestly yes” Morgan responded. Morgan was Ren’s closest friend and had dark blue hair and brown eyes. Morgan was slightly shorter than Ren and a couple of months younger than him. “Well good to know we’re both feeling the same way” Ren sighed with relief “Well, we can’t stand here forever, let’s go.” The two boys started to make their way inside.

The building itself was the Exodia: School for the Paranormal. Exodia was a school only beings of immense potential were allowed to, whether they be human or otherwise. Morgan and Ren were accepted and about to start as first years. Morgan was accepted due to the fact his older sister, Lucina was a student as well. Well, technically his sister being a student was why he was scouted to see if he truly was worthy to be a student. He was accepted because the school board was impressed when they learned Morgan housed immense skill in several types of elemental magic. Ren while not having the magical diversity of Morgan was accepted due to his unique ability for creating magical paint out. It also helped he had talent in light and electric magic. On top of that, his mother was one of the first students to attend the school.

“Okay I saw the outside and I saw it was big but I swear this place is even bigger on the outside,” Ren said amazed. The interior was lit up by magic crystals, despite the fact that lightbulbs were a thing but he wasn’t one to judge. There were several banners and the floor was made of stone. “Well it makes sense that it’s big, it does have to fit giants, besides the headmistress is one too,” Morgan answered, but still amazed by the inside of the school. 

Morgan himself was actually half-giant. More specifically Morgan was half plegian, a race of humans that were known for having immense magic and hot giant women. Morgan’s mother, Robin, was a plegian who had married a non-plegian by the name of Chrom.

Ren, who was adopted, also had a giant mother, however, she wasn’t plegian but rather a Galvider a race of humanoid spiders with electric powers. Their size could range from human size to giant size. 

Ren and Morgan continued walking through the hall. “Hey Morgan, if your sister goes here then why didn’t she bring us here?” Ren asked, Morgan, frowned “She said that fourth years and older have to go to school earlier to take care of stuff. She didn’t really describe what it was though. I’m sure we’ll see her later.” Morgan explained with a small smile.

“Will all students please report to the auditorium.” A female voice called, the boys assuming it came from the crystals as they had turned blue when they heard the voice.  
“Wait, how are we supposed to get to the auditorium if we don’t know where it is?” Ren asked, and as soon as he said that a door appeared in a wall to the right of them. “Well that’s convenient” Morgan chirped, walking over to enter the doorway, Ren following close behind.

“Okay, how is this even possible,” Ren said, inside the auditorium, there were countless people of all shapes and sizes getting seated in massive stands. “They just took a different entrance, come one let’s just sit down.

The two boys took a seat in the front row next to a boy with black hair and nice clothes. “I don’t get it, this is my second year here and I’ve seen a bunch of huge girls but the tallest bipedal male I’ve seen was seven feet tall. I’m not complaining, I don’t mind looking at a bunch of huge hot chicks without some even bigger meat heads stomping around but an explanation would be nice.” The boy seemed to be somewhat talking to himself but Morgan decided to answer anyway.

“My sister told me that the headmistress allowed large mythical males to attend but after several years of having to make repairs due to most of them being highly aggressive and breaking stuff. So she didn’t want to deal with constantly fixing stuff so she banned male beings that classified under giants.” Morgan explained, the black haired boy raised his eyebrows in surprise “That’s interesting, especially considering last year there was a chick that bust down a wall, but nice to know there’s an explanation.” The black haired boy said before leaning back.

A couple of minutes later there was a poof of smoke and standing in the middle of the auditorium was an incredibly pale giantess with black hair and clothes. “Hello, boys and girls, some of you already know but I am Black Diamond, the headmistress of this school.” The woman spoke calmly but she had a mischevious glint in her eye.

“While it is true that I have been the headmistress of this school longer than some of you have been alive, I admit that there is a need for change.” She paused for a bit “And I am proud to announce that we have several new classes and new teachers. As some of you older students know that sparring is restricted to only certain classes and competitions I have decided to adjust it. However I’m not going to explain the changes. In I’m going to have the first ever vice headmaster of Exodia do it!” She yelled with a wide grin, throwing her arms open. She just stood there awkwardly for a bit.

“What do you mean read the notecard?” Black Diamond said, this confused the students as there was no talking to her. She was quiet for a moment and all of a sudden a notecard appeared in her hand. She read the piece of paper and sighed “I’m not introducing you like that.” 

She was quiet as if the other person was speaking. “Why? Saying you are ‘most beautiful man in the world.’ is really dumb.” 

“And you claim to be a fun person.” All of a sudden a young ash blonde man was standing on Black’s shoulder, much like Ren he had green eyes. He looked like he had just graduated high school

“I’m pretty sure if decided for something else I would of gone along with it, now introduce yourself and explain stuff.” Black said, the man rolled his eyes “Fine, fine whatever you say boss.” He then jumped off her shoulder and landed on the ground perfectly. “I am Prime, your new vice headmaster, but just call me Headmaster Prime.”

“Do you think that guy might be your biological father?” Morgan whispered, leaning over to Ren. “We look similar sure, but his magical aura, I don’t really understand it, but it’s definitely not human and my mom has assured me multiple times that I am a human.” Ren answered in a whisper.

“Now the reason we are being more leniet regarding sparring is that we know that sometimes you guys have a lot of excess so it’s a good way to let it out. Also we know that sometimes you just want to beat the snot out of someone so there’s that too. However there are some rules regarding the sparring. First off you can’t just do it wherever and whenever you want.” Prime snapped his fingers and a drawing of two swords crossed was glowing brightly on the wall. “If you see this symbol then you’re allowed to fight, however if it isn’t glowing that don’t beat each other up because I don’t want to hear you guys slapping each other while I’m trying to sleep. Next you can’t just randomly attack people, you have to ask them if they are willing to spar. If they say no, leave them alone, but if they say yes then have fun beating them to a pulp, or the other way around. Finally don’t involve innocent people in the fights. If a bystander gets hurt than you’re going to be punished. Any questions?’ Prime finished looking around.

“What’s to prevent people from hurting each other to the point to break bones?” A girl asked, she was rail thin and had short white hair. 

“Fantastic question, Headmistress Diamond, care to demonstrate?” Prime asked turning to the larger woman. She gave a toothy grin before shrinking so she was only a head taller than Prime. She made a sword appear in her hand and then stabbed Prime in the stomach.

Lots of people either gasped, screamed, or fainted, or all three in that order. However it seemed that no blood was coming out of Prime and he didn’t seem to be in that much pain. Black then pulled out the sword and returned to her original size. It seemed not even Prime’s clothes were damaged. “Thanks to the power of Anime magic it is near impossible for you guys to kill each other.” Prime said with a cat eating crap grin.

“What’s anime?” one kid asked, and everyone was confused, it wasn’t because everyone lived under a rock. One of the things that make this world different is that anime doesn’t exist. “That’s not important, now go to your rooms!” Prime said hurriedly and snapped his fingers.

All of a sudden Morgan and Ren found themselves sitting on their own beds in a massive room that other boys their age were in. On each of their beds was a schedule for their classes. “Well that was strange, let’s see what our first class is.” Morgan said, he and Ren looked at their schedules to see if they shared any classes.

“Well would you look at that, we share our first class, we better head out so we aren’t late.” Ren said, he and Morgan getting up and leaving the room.


	2. Classes and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Morgan go to their first classes

The boys first class was advanced elemental magic. Thankfully the schedules were magic and were able to guide them to the room. Inside were several desks, varying in size to fit the different sized students. The ratio of between normal sized students and giants wasn’t too crazy. The boys took their seats next to each other, glancing at one another before turning to the front of the class where the teacher was standing beside a podium.

Like the headmistress, she was a giantess but definitely not as tall. She had short blue hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. She also had two strips of blue cloth draped over both sides of her hips and wore long black stockings. She had a slight hourglass figure but was more top heavy.

“Hello class, I am Miss Aqua. Some of you may remember me as I taught beginning elemental magic last year but the headmistress has decided to move me up to teach the advanced class.” The blue haired woman explained with a small smile.

“If this is the advanced class then how come there are first years here?” Everyone looked over to see that the person who said that was a boy who much like Ren, had ash blonde hair and green eyes. Although this boy appeared to be a couple of years older than Ren.

Miss Aqua sighed as if she had dealt with this student before. “That reason for that Pyro is that some people have such powerful magical cores that it would be pointless to put them in the beginners class.” This seemed to satisfy Pyro as he nodded in understanding.

“Now this class is meant to help you to properly control and take advantage of the elemental magic that you possess. But before we start throwing fireballs- Pyro.” Aqua looked over at the boy in question. Pyro had a red face as in his palm was a large red fireball. Pyro closed his hand causing the flame to disappear. “We need to see your elemental spectrum and see what is the best way to teach each and every one of you. So what we’re going to do is have you guys come up to me one at a time so I can see what elements you specify in.” 

After she said there was a loud explosion and Pyro flew over and landed on the podium. “Me first!” He said giddily with a wide grin. Aqua rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of paper meant for someone of her size. “Now this is may look like a regular piece of paper but it’s used to test what elemental magic you can use and will react in according to your spectrum.” The blue haired giantess explained, she gently grabbed Pyro by the waist and lifted him up so she could place the paper beneath him before setting him down on the paper.

Immediately the paper burst into flames and disintegrated, Pyro however seemed to be unharmed, in fact he was grinning. 

“A pure fire elemental, and a strong one at that. Although I’m sure you know that.” Aqua said before shooing the boy away and placing another piece of paper on the podium

One by one more students came up and touched the paper. The normal sized students being lifted up to the podium by a small platform at the bottom of it. While some of the papers were destroyed and others weren’t each time the teacher placed a new paper on the podium

When it was to turn, Ren stepped onto the paper looking a bit nervous, yes he knew that he could use electric and light magic but what if something crazy happened? The paper glew a soft yellow and electricity crackled across it. “Electric and light, that’s a combination I haven’t seen in a while.” The bluenette mused before, Ren stepping onto the platform to go back to his seat. After that a couple of more students went up, Morgan was the only one who hadn’t gone. 

Morgan went to the podium and cautiously stepped onto the paper. One half of it was glowing a soft yellow like Ren, while the other half of it was glowing purple. One corner had caught fire, another had froze, the third corner was crackling with electricity while the last one was fluttering up and down as if left outside on a windy day. Several students gasped in response

“Six elements, while it is common for people to wield multiple elements six is very rare and very impressive, I look forward to seeing what comes from you, Morgan.” Aqua smiled, Morgan blushing at the praise before going back to his seat, he could feel the eyes of several people on him.

Class continued with Aqua giving a light explanation of the curriculum. Shortly the crystals glow green and soft piano music started playing. “That would be the bell, I’ll see you all later.” Aqua smiled, as the students started leaving the room.

Morgan and Ren had different classes so they bid each other goodbye before heading off to their next class. 

The classroom Morgan went into was dimly lit, with lanterns attached to the walls with purple flames. There were more giants in this class than in the previous class but still a good amount of normal sized students, all talking amongst themselves. Morgan took a seat next to a boy with white hair and blue eyes wearing a black jacket.  
“Hi I’m Morgan,” He said to the white-haired boy “Century, first year” He responded “Hey, so am I! That’s cool” Morgan cheerfully stated. 

“Settle down, settle down,” The students quieted down and looked to the front of the class. Just like the previous class, the teacher was a giantess, probably to help keep control of the class Morgan guessed. 

She had gray skin and turquoise tribal markings on her arms. She had long orange hair kept in a barret and wore a dark robe and had orange eyes. She appeared to somewhat older than Aqua.

“Hello I am Miss Twilight and this is beginners dark magic. Now before we begin I know you have all heard stories about dark magic users being evil or terrible people. While it is true there are lots beings that use dark magic that aren’t good people there are also lots of good dark magic users, but the reason you haven’t heard much about them is that they tend to keep to themselves.” 

“Is there anything dark magic users have over light magic users? I did research and dark magic and light magic tend to be equal in overall power but people who use light magic are lauded as heroes while we get jack squat. As well light magic users tend to be good healers.” One giant girl grumpily stated.

Miss Twilight was taken aback by the outburst but was able to answer. “Well, some nice things about being a dark magic user is that if you know where to look you can extend your lifespan by quite a bit. On top of that dark magic users can cast curses. While there are many curses and spells that are assumedly exactly the same, curses are much harder to get rid of.”  
The orange haired woman said with a hint of pride, this caused the girl to grin “Are you going to teach us how to cast curses?” 

“While cursing isn’t exactly what I am best at I can safely say that later in the year that you’ll be combined with the other beginners class and learn some simple curses.” This answer seemed to excite the girl who loudly cheered. 

“Now then for the rest of class how about we have a little icebreaker? Each of you pick a partner and try to get to know them” Miss Twilight suggested, Morgan turned to face Century but he saw that he wasn’t there. Instead, the white-haired boy was talking to the giantess who was complaining earlier. Morgan turned the other way.

“Hey how's it going?” Morgan yelped when his face was inches away from something red. He moved out of the way so he could get a better look. It was a boy dressed in a red cloak and hat covering an underlayer of clothing composed of a straw-like material. However, the most prominent thing about him was that he was wearing a red and purple heart-shaped mask with spiked edges. The eyes of it were realistic, bloodshot with green irises. “I’m Skull Kid, Morgan was it? Don’t worry this is a mask.” The boy said, his tone friendly.

“Uh, yeah. Don’t schools’ normally not allow masks and such?” Morgan asked tilting his head. Skull kid laughed “Oh yeah definitely, my first teacher literally tried to rip it off. But this thing is cursed as heck. Just found it one day and snapped onto my face like metal to a magnet. Believe me, I’ve tried taking it off but nothing I have tried works doesn’t help I sleep in a tree.”

“Wait, if you can’t take it off then how do you eat?” Morgan asked once more. “I have to cut up my food and then use magic to teleport it in my mouth, it’s a bit of hassle but it’s better than starving to death.” 

The two boys continued to talk to each other for the rest of class.

 

Ren had managed to make it to his next class and was surprised to see several forges and tools, the classroom seemed to fit only normal sized students. At the front of the room was a large burly man with arms thick as tree branches and a large brown beard. On either side of him were two boys in their teens. One had black hair and was wearing a black leather jacket. The other had light green hair and was wearing headphones.

Ren took a seat next to a boy with light blue hair and eyes. He wore clothes fit for a prince but it the style of it appeared to not restrict movement in any way.

“Welcome to magical weapons, I am Mr. Vulcan.” The man’s voice was loud and hearty.

“Like in star trek?” One boy in the back blurted, Mr. Vulcan glaring at him. “Call me that again and you’re losing a hand!” The man shouted and started snarling, the two teens had to go in front of him and calm him down.

He took some deep breaths before addressing the class. “Sorry about that, I just really do not like being associated with that. Anyway since this is a beginning class we won’t be actually be making any magical weapons, however, we will be learning a lot about them and if this class interests you enough then you can take the advanced class where we will actually be making magical weapons. On the bright side in this class, you’ll be able to enchant weapons.” Mr. Vulcan explained looking over the students, he then noticed the boy next to Ren raising his hand.

“Before you ask your question boy, tell me your name.” The burly man stated. “Light Blue sir, if I may who are those boys standing next to you?” 

Mr. Vulcan grinned before roughly placing his hands on the two teens shoulders. “This here is Mickey” He patted the black haired teen, “and Loyd” he did the same to the green haired teen. “Two of my best students, they have a free period so I have asked them to help out and such and agreed!” Mr. Vulcan gave out a boisterous laugh.

After a couple of minutes, Mr. Vulcan allowed the students to talk with each other.   
“You’re the paint kid, Ren, right?” Ren turned and saw Loyd standing over him. “Uhm, yeah how did you know?”   
“Mr. Vulcan’s attendance list was left out and I may have taken a peek at it. It talks a bit about the students and when I saw what it said about you, I decided to make this.” Loyd reached into the pocket in his jacket and pulled out a paintbrush with cylindrical handle and teardrop-shaped bristles. “A paintbrush?” “Not just any paintbrush.” Loyd leaned in and whispered into Ren’s ear, the boy smiling.

It turned out that Morgan and Ren had shared their next class. In fact Light Blue, Skull Kid, Century also shared the next class with them. So those five boys and some others were walking to their next class when all of a sudden an alarm noise sounded and the crystals turned red. 

“We have an intruder within the school unless if you want to die painfully I’d recommend evacuating immediately!” The voice of Prime exclaimed loudly.

The boys turned around and started running. “H-h-help!” Morgan stopped and turned around and gasped. There was a petite boy around his age with light brown hair, hazel eyes dressed in green on his back. However the problem was with what was standing above him. 

A being clad in a full-length black coat with a hood and a waist-high slit going up the back.The coat has a large silver zipper that fastens at the top and zips down to seal the coat, silver drawstrings for the hood decorated with a large silver bead hanging from the end and a silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region. As well wearing black pants and knee high silver trimmed boots and short leather gloves. Due to the nature of the outfit it was impossible to see even an inch of the person’s skin.

“Guys wait! That guy needs our help!” Morgan shouted, the others boys kept running “You heard Prime, we need to evacuate unless if we want to die painfully!” Ren said, Morgan frowned before raising his hand, pointing it at the being clad in black.

“Better to die a hero than live knowing you could of done something.” Morgan solemnly said before electricity started form in Morgan’s palm. “Thoron!” A linear blast of electricity shot out of Morgan’s palm and struck the being black, however all it did was cause their head to move forward as if he was hit in the back of the head with a basketball. The being black turned around to face his attacker.

The boys that were running earlier stopped and turned around, “Well looks like we’re fighting after all.” Ren said taking the paint brush he was given earlier out of his pocket, however it soon immediately grew to the size of a decent sized sword.

Several blue glowing circles appeared in the air and on the ground around the boys. The being clad in black flicked their wrist causing lances to jut out of the circles, the boys having to quickly move out of the way to avoid being skewered. 

One the boys who weren’t named walking to class with the five boys mentioned pulled out a wand similar one a magician would use, flicked his wrist a couple of times launching several small blasts or purple energy. How the black coat moved his hand in a circle forming a red shield symbol blocking all of them except for the last shot which shattered the symbol causing the Black Coat to flinch.

“Good shot Lunar, let’s see how he handles this!” Light Blue exclaimed, a rapier appearing in his hand, he rushed toward the invader at incredibly high speed and attempted to slash them repeatedly, However each slash was avoided by the intruder side stepping each of them before causing a black bomb symbol to appear on Light Blue’s chest, creating an explosion knocking him away.

“This is how you properly kick butt pretty boy.” Century smirked and with a wave of his hand several large floating dragon skulls with glowing eyes appeared surrounding the Black Coat. “Fire!” Century pumped his fist up, the dragon skulls opened their mouths before shooting a giant white laser. Like a typical animated show this created a large cloud of smoke. When the smoke faded, the Black Coat was unharmed due to being in a green energy dome.

“What! You got to be kidding me!” Century complained, he then noticed he was stand on a large glowing red rectangle that had an exclamation point in the middle of it. “Crap” Century managed to get off it before massive bolt of lightning struck the ground.

Several more rectangles appeared on the ground, the boys having to move out of the way to avoid being struck with lightning. Skull Kid tossed ten orbs of darkness rapidly. However the Black Coat caused a blue sword symbol to appear which transformed into a floating blue sword made of energy. It swung slicing each orb in half causing them to fade. However a laser was shot out striking the energy sword destroying it.

The one who had shot the laser was Leroy, one of the unnamed boys, he had brown eyes and orangish hair. He took a step forward, extending his arms out, and red lasers started shooting out of his eyes and fingertips. Surprisingly this managed to hit the Black Coat, causing him to flinch. 

This allowed a pale boy with white hair and long, white bug like horns jutting out of his head, with pure black eyes, named Ghost, one of the unnamed boys, to jump into the air and perform a downward slash on the Blackcoat's head, bouncing off his head to get behind him and slashing their back.

Jerry, a silver haired boy with psychic powers used his telekinesis to ram into the Blackcoat causing them to stumble. Ren smacked the Black Coat upside the head with his giant paintbrush which had gray paint on it.  
“The paint should seal his magic for a little bit so now’s the time to give it all you got!” Ren said although something unexpected happened.

The Blackcoat’s hands glowed and their black gloves were replaced with black and white ones that appeared to be slightly metallic. Several white orbs appeared circling around the Black Coat before flying towards the boys, striking them.

“I thought you said the paint seals his magic, what gives?” Skull Kid asked, Ren shook his head. “It does but I think this is different from the earlier attacks.” 

The Blackcoat’s gloves now had a white aura surrounding them. Ren was then punched in the face with a right hook sending him into a floating white orb the size of a yoga ball which exploded on contact. The Blackcoat caused another yoga ball orb to appear and punched it toward Lunar, the boy dressed like a stereotypical magician yet all parts that would of been black were instead a dark purple, his hair being a lighter purple and had light red eyes. Lunar used his cape to deflect it back towards the Black Coat. The brunette who was being attacked in the first place shot out a burst of electricity that went into the orb strengthening it. 

However the Black Coat backhanded the orb sending it towards the brunette. “Don’t worry Chihiro, I got this!” Flex, a short boy with pitch black hair styled into devil horns jumped in front of the brunette. His arms turned large inky monster like arms. They stretched forward and grasped onto the orb. Flex swung it around before flinging it back at the Black Coat once more. 

Unfortunately the gray paint had faded, the Black Coat lifted up his hand and a red pentagram formed in front of his palm. It was glowing a bright red, much brighter than the other symbols. Whether this was because it was stronger than other symbols or because of the gloves none of the boys knew. 

“Oh crap he’s summoning the Devil!” Leroy screamed. “The Devil doesn’t exist, devils on the other hand are definitely a thing.” Flex responded   
“I don’t think talking about whether or not the devil exists is important right now.” Century said.

Fortunately the Devil wasn’t summoned, unfortunately a large spiral of fire did come out of the the pentagram destroying the orb.

All of the boys managed to jump to the side avoid the powerful flames. Much to the surprise to the of the boys the Blackcoat laughed. “Wonderful just wonderful!” They pulled down their hood revealing Prime.

“Headmaster Prime!?” The boys shouted.  
“Close but not quite.” Stepping out from behind Prime was Prime dressed in his normal outfit. “There’s two of them, why is there two of them?” Century asked looking at the two.

“There isn’t two of me, this is my, uh cousin, Shontax. We do look similar yes but his hair is slightly longer and he has a star on his neck.” 

The boys looked a bit closely and true to what Prime said, Shontax had slightly longer hair than Prime and on the front right of his neck was a mole sized star. 

“You can just call me Mr. Nobody” Shontax bowed playfully but was slapped in the back of the head by Prime. “What was that for?” Prime just glared at him. 

“Wait a second, are you our teacher?” Jerry asked tilting his head, Shontax just smiling. “Yup, Headmistress Diamond is very lenient with how teachers present themselves to students, so I decided that since this is a combat class I might as well see what I’m working and honestly I am very impressed, I wasn’t planning on using Fuinneamh for various reasons but jamming my magic is very, very impressive.” Shontax praised, dramatically spreading his arms out.

“What is Fuinneamh?” Morgan asked, “Oh yes they are the gloves I used for that last bit of that little fight, I’ll explain more about next class.” Shontax stated.

“Next class?” Ren asked narrowing his eyes. “Oh yeah, this is class for the day so you guys can just go, I’ll see you all later, I need to work on your lesson for tomorrow.” Sontax raised his arm causing a black oval with spiraling darkness to form on the ground. Mr. Nobody walked into it disappearing, the dark oval disappearing as well.

Prime simply teleported away without a word. The boys looked at their schedules to see what their next class was.

Their schedules all said the same thing

I don’t care, do what you want

“Well that’s interesting” Light Blue mused.


End file.
